This project is designed to continue our study of the effects of LSD upon the development and maturation of the mouse brain. We will investigate the action of LSD upon the indoleamine pathway and temperature regulation using animals exposed to the drug during gestation and around the end of the first week of postnatal life. Enzymes will be studied using in vitro assay methods with radiocarbon substrates. Intermediates will be assayed by flurometric methods. Methods of temperature measurement, already worked out, will be used to test for drug effects upon temperature regulatory maturation under temperature stress. Biochemical studies will use brain tissues after subdivision of the brain into four parts. Data to date indicate LSD disruption of indoleamine biochemistry and temperature regulation and these studies will continue to resolve the observed effects.